What Should I Do
by jayjayzek
Summary: Ga Eul said goodbye and left Yi Jeong standing, frozen and shocked on the Namsan Stairs. Why has this relationship already coming to an end when it was just about to begin? Inspired by the song 'What Should I Do' by Jisun from Boys Over Flowers OST. **EPILOGUE ADDED**
1. Recognition

**A.N:** My first shot at fanfiction writing. Reviews are most appreciated and that include critics. Thanks in advance. The song's lyrics are in italic bold. Gazillion special thanks to ms. margie for being a wonderful Beta.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters and the copyright to the song, only the inspirations from them.

* * *

In a studio a few blocks away from the So Museum, a lump of clay sat still on its spinning wheel, patiently waiting for its Master to come and mold it to perfection. It was beginning to miss the Master's skilled hands. It had been a week since it's been touched. So Yi Jeong, the world-renowned potter, had deserted his spinning wheel. So Yi Jeong, the potter prodigy, had neglected his clay. All because of a young beautiful commoner girl, Chu Ga Eul.

So Yi Jeong was driving his orange Lotus car mindlessly through the hustle and bustle of the city of Seoul. His morning was spent unproductively. Again. Although he was in the many meetings at the So Museum, he could not recall what they were all about.

"Speak of the devil!" Yi Jeong suddenly blurted out and a shot of pain coursed through his already aching heart.

The 'devil' was on the other side of the road walking calmly towards the opposite direction.

 **Flashback**

So Yi Jeong stood unmoved on the top of Namsan Stairs watching Chu Ga Eul walked down the stairs. The sound of her shoes reverberated through the air. As she descended the flight of stairs, Yi Jeong felt his heart shattered to a million pieces. The further she stepped away, the more his heart was crushed.

"I'm not going to look for you anymore, Sunbae." Her words kept repeating in his mind like an old broken record. Each time, he felt his heart stabbed deeper and deeper.

He needed to chase after her for he was supposed to tell her something. Something salient that was supposed to change his entire life. But why was he still there frozen like a statue firmly cemented to the ground as she faded away from his vision? After what seemed like an eternity, he was still rooted on the top of the famous stairs, now becoming his most hated place in the whole wide world. The wind howled sadly around him as if sensing his loss of a soul mate. Nature itself accompanied him in his mourns.

"Ga Eul...," was all that came out of him along with a trail of tears.

 **End of flashback**

A simple blue headband adorned her straight black silky hair. Her face void of makeup yet she looked beautiful as always. Wait. Did she seem to be thinner? Her light blue knee length coat protected her petite frame from the chilly autumn air. Some fortunate passers-by were greeted by her with a sweet smile. He wished that he was one of the strangers on the street, maybe then he'll get the same greeting from her too.

He had missed her smile. He had never told her that her smile never failed to warm his cold heart. If he was to be honest to himself, he liked ... no... loved her smile since the first day he met her at the porridge shop when he came looking for Jan Di. That first star struck smile and all her other smiles for him, they came from her sincerest pure heart, unlike all the fake smiles people around him gave for his money and fame.

Yi Jeong quickly turned his car around. He has made a decision the moment he saw her. He was going to have his say. He was going to tell her how he felt. It was his turn to speak and this time he was determined to not let her interrupt. At the first available spot, he parked his car and left it to catch up to her. Luckily for him, she had not gone too far and he was only a few steps behind her.

"Ga Eul-yang!" he called. Please don't run away.

That voice… she knew it too well. Ga Eul abruptly stopped and slowly turned around. Only one person would call her by that name.

"Yi Jeong sunbae," she whispered.

Her heart began to race, so she placed her right hand on her chest to calm it down. It had been a week since she last saw him since she had said goodbye. She had tried very hard to forget him. How many times had she scolded herself for wanting to seek him at his studio? There too, were many a time when she had to force herself to ignore her phone, afraid that she would call him, saying that it was just to talk about her missing best friend and his grieving best friend. It had been a trying week but she was learning to move on. Just when she thought that she was getting stronger, his voice and presence now had proven her wrong. Once again, So Yi Jeong had managed to wreak havoc in her whole being. Once again, So Yi Jeong had managed to knock down the wall she built surrounding her fragile heart. She held back the tears that threatened to swell in her eyes.

It was a soft whisper, her "Yi Jeong sunbae", but he heard her nonetheless. His heart suddenly filled with warmth and happiness that had been missing this whole week. At that moment, So Yi Jeong felt content.

"May I talk to you for just a second, Ga Eul-yang?" With a smile, he was trying his luck.

He had his hands in his pockets, shaking from being nervous. He had never been this nervous before. Not ever in front of a girl. But the simple beautiful girl in front of him was bringing out a feeling that was foreign.

Ga Eul remained silent. She looked at him with an uncertain expression. Her eyes were searching for something in his dark orbs as if asking "What is it Sunbae?" A few minutes went by. Yi Jeong's smile faded from his face. Her silence was making him anxious. Feeling defeated with wretchedness evident on his face, he lowered his head and was about to turn around.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul-yang. I understand. I'll .."

"Yes, Sunbae." she cut him short, surprising him. Yi Jeong quickly looked up, his eyes met hers.

Ga Eul stiffened. She was also surprised at her own reply. During their last encounter, she had told him that she was not going to seek for him anymore. So why did she say yes to him now?

"Why don't we go into the park right there?" she suggested, trying to keep her voice steady. She now knew the answer to her question. She needed to show him that she was strong and that he, like the rest, was just another friend. So she prayed to the heaven above that her heart would not betray her.

They walked side by side, feeling awkward yet a comfortable silence hung between them. Every few steps or so, they would glance at each other and whenever their eyes met, they would smile. When she was looking straight ahead, Yi Jeong saw from the corner of his eyes that Ga Eul's cheeks were slightly blushed. Was it because of the cold air or was it because of me? He could not help but wonder. He wanted to believe that it was the latter because it gave him hope that she might still be affected by him. His heart began to beat a little faster.

Ga Eul led Yi Jeong to a bench under an oak tree facing a small pond in the middle of the park. They sat on the bench, an arm's length apart, and watched the many people in the park. The cold air was mild and did not hinder people from enjoying the mesmerizing golden, red, yellow and orange scenery of an early autumn. It was a bright sunny autumn day.

A few feet away from them was a father helping his son fed the ducks in the pond and a group of elders was happily chit-chatting away. On a carpet of fallen leaves across the pond, a couple was enjoying each other's company. The man had laid his head on his partner's lap, his eyes closed while she read her book. Her right hand held the book while the other played gently with his hair. Suddenly the man pulled her book down. For a second she looked surprised, and then lightly hit his hand. He just laughed at her. They looked happy, Ga Eul thought.

Ga Eul imagined Yi Jeong and herself as the couple. They would go for their weekly trip to the park, holding hands as they stroll along the rows of trees while marveling the magnificent scenes that nature has to offer. They would sometimes fly kites when the wind was good, or simply cycle around the park. She would bring a basket full of ... Stop it Chu Ga Eul! She scolded herself and shook her head.

She turned her head at the same time as he did and gazed into his eyes. What she saw surprised her. Is that pain that I see in your eyes Sunbae? What happened? Is your mother OK?

Ga Eul first knew about his mother's condition the night Yi Jeong outrageously offered her to his father. Her heart crumpled and shattered by his monstrosity but a small part of her heart felt that she needed to understand why he did what he did. She had always believed that behind those Casanova acts, Yi Jeong was a kind man. He should be. If he wasn't, he would not have helped Jan Di to be with Jun Pyo. So later that night, she went and helped the drunken Yi Jeong at his studio. She then understood why. He was a broken soul in a broken family. He was afraid that he would become like his father. That night, Ga Eul promised herself to heal his heartaches, forever.

"How have you been Yi Jeong sunbae?" she asked.

"I'm OK, Ga Eul-yang," he replied. No I'm not, Ga Eul, his heart protested.

 ** _You ask me how my day was as if it is same everyday_**

 ** _I say that I'm OK but you really don't know how I feel_**

 ** _Do you think I will be OK without you?_**

I miss your banters, your unexpected visits to my studio, your spunky remarks, and your constant annoying talks about soulmates. I miss your smiles, your laughs, and your voice. I miss you, Ga Eul. I can't stop thinking about you. My life is miserable without you. You left me alone on those stairs. You robbed me of my chance to tell you that I like you, that I more than just like you, Ga Eul. How can I be OK?

"It has been a busy week at the museum. We are holding an exhibition and an auction for my new collection next month," Yi Jeong said. I have not made any new pieces for the auction. How can I when you are all that is in my mind, Ga Eul?

"Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and I are also still searching for Jan Di. We've searched everywhere but your best friend is too good in hiding. Jun Pyo, he's a mess without Jan Di." I am also a mess without you, Ga Eul.

"Oh." Ga Eul whispered. Did you not think of me Yi Jeong sunbae? Did you not miss me for even a second? Her heart felt a pang of pain.

For a moment she had a sad frown on her lovely face but quickly hid it away.

"What about you Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong asked.

 ** _Are you OK without me?_**

Ga Eul fidgeted a little before putting up a smile but the smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"School is killing me a bit and I have to work double shifts at the porridge shop since Jan Di is not here." She let out a sigh. "Other than those, I'm doing pretty fine, Sunbae. I've been looking into some colleges too. I don't know which course to take, photography or child education? What do you think, Sunbae? You know how I love taking pictures. You see, everything around us hides a secret. I want to capture those secrets and share them with the whole world. I want to tell their stories through my photos. O Sunbae!" Excitement was heard in her voice. "You should come and see my photo albums at home and tell me what you think about them. Jan Di said that I'm a photo freak but I think that she is just jealous because she can't take good pictures. Her pictures always turned out blurry." Ga Eul laughed at the thought of Jan Di's photos.

"Sunbae, I know what you must be thinking. Child education? Well, I love children. I babysit my neighbors' kids. Bet you didn't know that." She laughed. "I love those kids. So innocent and carefree. Do you know that they can be little monsters at times? But it's amazing what you can learn from the little creatures. Sunbae, were you like them too when you were small? I think so. Right, Sunbae?"

Yi Jeong chuckled. She was so animated when she talked. He looked at her, amused.

Her question took him to their trip to New Caledonia where he was forcefully bribed by Jun Pyo to keep her away from Jan Di. He was annoyed by her being a hilly-billy touristy, as he liked to call it, taking pictures everywhere she went.

She even dared him by making him take a picture of her on the hill that overlooked the breathtaking sea view. He made it pretty clear to her that he was irritated by it. Despite his annoyance, he did think that she was cute and pretty. Even though she was thin, her chubby baby face was one of his favorite features of her. The hat she wore was not able to stop her baby cheeks from being a bit flushed from the sun. He had to restrain himself from pinching those dimpled cheeks. It didn't help that the cute white blouse and pink skirt that stopped two inches above her knees made her looked even prettier. But she didn't need to know that from him. He has a reputation to uphold. A Casanova doesn't fall for a commoner, so he told himself. Still, his Casanova eyes were never wrong in appreciating a beauty, and a beauty, she definitely was.

Ex-Casanova now, he corrected himself.

However, he didn't know about her babysitting jobs. He knew that she had a loving and caring soul. Her fierce loyalty to Jan Di was very much evident to that, and now, he got to know that she also loved children. For some reason, Yi Jeong felt ecstatic about it.

A little girl at about the age of 3, and a boy, three years older, were building a sand castle on a white sandy beach. The sun was bright and hot but the ocean breeze blanketed them with comfort. Not far from them, a beautiful woman in her early thirties was playing with a much younger little boy. With a wide straw hat covering her from the heat, she had her hair in a loose French braid. She wore a mesh yellow t-shirt on top of her swimming suit and a big flowery scarf was tied at her waist as a skirt. It flapped in the breeze, showing her long lovely legs. Motherhood had been kind to her, bestowing a gorgeous curve to her once slim frame. Once in a while, she would call out to the two older children, pointing at them about the funny things their little brother was doing and they laughed happily at the little boy.

Then a handsome man walked towards the happy family and when he reached the woman, he scooped the little boy up, twirled a couple of times and kissed him on the cheeks. The little boy giggled, hugging his father tightly and returning the kisses. The young woman then stood up and ruffled her son's jet black hair. While the man held his son in one arm, he wrapped his free hand around the woman's waist and pulled her closer. She let out a squeal but soon mimicked him. She also wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. He kissed her as well, on her forehead, cheeks, and finally her soft sweet lips that he could not get enough of. Their elder children cheered in delight. They loved watching their parents' displays of affection. They stood up and ran towards their parents to join in on the big family hug.

The happy vision began to fade away as Yi Jeong felt his face growing hot. He was blushing. Did I just envision myself happily married to Ga Eul, and with children? He asked himself. Before Ga Eul's goodbye on the Namsan Stairs, Yi Jeong had, countless of times imagined being together with her, but to have children with Ga Eul? It had not crossed his mind. This was a first for him and the former Casanova told himself that he loved the idea.

At the same time as Yi Jeong was envisaging their happy family, Ga Eul continued on with her stories about the children's mischiefs. She did not notice Yi Jeong's red cheeks. Suddenly she froze, realizing what she had just done. She had babbled and talked non-stop. Her face flushed in crimson as she saw him still gazing at her, with that forever heart-melting smile on his handsome face. For one, she was embarrassed that she had let down of her guard and talked like nothing happened between them. Two, she always felt that his eyes could bore down her soul spilling all of her deepest secrets out in the open. Right now his gaze was doing just that.

Her body shivered, not from the cold, that, she was sure of. Yi Jeong-sunbae, her heart whispered, hammering erratically. Ga Eul nervously tucked some stray hairs behind her left ear and told herself to calm down. Her eyes locked with his.

Yi Jeong, still with his blush, never took his eyes off of her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Yes, I was a monster. All the F4 were but everybody loved us. Still does." He answered, smugly. "Oh. I'd love to come and see your photo albums, Ga Eul-yang," He continued, grinning. Ga Eul's face burned red on his last statement. She looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Ga Eul-yang." His husky voice spoke, soft but with a note of seriousness in it.

 ** _It is really hard to live in this world without you_**

 ** _That is why I blame myself for still breathing_**

 ** _What should I do?_**

He remembered his decision earlier when he was in the car and mustered up his courage. He should do what he should have done on that fateful day on that hateful stairs.

 ** _Even now, I live these painful days because of what you said_**

 ** _Do you live every single day painfully like me?_**

 ** _Tell me if this is a bad thing to do_**

"I'm not going to look for you anymore, Sunbae." Her words came back to him. Ga Eul, do you not know what those words have done to me? Do they not hurt you too when you spoke of them?

She looked back at him.

"Hmm?" was her short response. Her heart skipped a few beats, and she held her breath.

"Why did you say goodbye?" His eyes gazed into hers for answers.

Ga Eul's eyes grew and she then slowly lowered her gaze to her now trembling hands on her lap.

 ** _You and me_**

 ** _Are we too late?_**

 ** _Do we not have a chance?_**

Yi Jeong braved himself. He moved closer, placed his hands on hers and can feel her stiffened upon the touch. She tried taking her hands away but he held them firmly, not wanting to let go. Then he brought them to his lap and interlaced his fingers with hers, to which she allowed. Yi Jeong's heart soared at her approval. He still had a chance with her.

 ** _I still think about you and you might know this_**

 ** _Is it finally this?_**

 ** _Are we going to end up like this?_**

 ** _Is it OK with you?_**

 ** _I don't think I can do it_**

He let Ga Eul took her time to gather her answer.

"Yi Jeong sunbae." She finally said. She could no longer hold the tears that had betrayed her.

"I ... I ... you ... Eun Jae seon saeng-nim ... I can't ...," she stuttered, fighting her tears but to no avail.

She looked at their hands. Her small soft fingers fit his long ones perfectly. How many times had she imagined this before? So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul, hand in hand and fingers intertwined, together on the altar. She cried even more.

"Do you think that I still love Eun Jae?" His question startled her.

She looked up. Do you? Her heart asked with a sliver of hope that he would say no.

She saw glistening in his eyes that he tried very hard to suppress. His eyes showed pain, longing and something else that she could not understand.

"Yes, I do. I still love her."

Ga Eul felt something broke inside of her. That last sliver of hope died along with it.

Again, she tried to pull her hands away but he would not let her. She could not understand why. Why is he doing this to me? Why is he making me suffer? Was this what he wanted to talk about? To tell me that he still loves her? Why is he mocking me? She wanted to scream in her head. Her heart had never ache as much as what she felt at that moment. He was truly a cold-blooded heartless Casanova. But what she hated the most was herself, for believing that he felt something for her the moment he called her name out on the street earlier, the moment he asked to talk to her, the moment he took her hands in his. Chu Ga Eul hated herself for loving So Yi Jeong.

"Yes. I love her. For years I have grieved and mourned for my lost air. Now she is back. You found her for me Ga Eul-yang. Thank you." He smiled at her.

Please stop torturing me. Her heart cried out.

 ** _The love that I found by meeting you_**

 ** _I won't find it anywhere else even if I die_**

"But my love for her now is the love of a friend to another." Yi Jeong said.

Ga Eul stopped fidgeting. Still, the butterflies in her stomach were chaotic.

"What I thought was my air was not. She wasn't my air, Ga Eul-yang. She was the wind, and once the wind blows away, it will never come back to the same place."

Ga Eul's heart was about to burst.

 ** _What should I do?_**

 ** _If it isn't you, no one else can be in my heart_**

"My air is you, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong confessed.

Ga Eul felt her heart stopped.

 ** _And you know that even though the whole world would try_**

 ** _Please hold me_**

 ** _No one can erase your memories_**

 ** _So please hold me_**

"My air is you, Ga Eul." "My air is you, Ga Eul." "...Ga Eul." "...Ga Eul." Like a mantra, it played continuously in her head. She had waited for so long to hear him say her name without the honorific. Since the day he avenged her broken heart. The day when he told everyone in that nightclub, in front of her jerk ex-boyfriend that she was the one who stole his heart and never gave it back. It was the moment when he stole her heart and never gave it back.

Yi Jeong felt her body relaxed. Her hands had stopped trembling. But her fingers became tight as if she was afraid that he would let them go. He returned the gesture by holding her fingers tight too, easing her muscle once again. It was his way of telling her that he would not let her go, that he would never let her go.

 ** _Even now, I live these painful days because of what you said_**

 ** _Do you live every single day painfully like me?_**

 ** _What should I do?_**

 ** _Tell me if this is a bad thing to do_**

 ** _You and me_**

"Ga Eul, my whole world crumbles the moment you left me alone on those stairs. My heart told me to stop you, yet my feet… I went to your workplace the next day, but instead, I saw you cried. I was afraid that I'll only hurt you more if I went in, so I left. It pained me to see you cry and that I was the cause of it. I told myself to respect your decision because it was your wish. I don't want you to cry anymore. I should let you go. I really did try, but I was hardly living, Ga Eul. It killed me not having you near. I can't do this anymore Ga Eul. Being apart from you hurts so much. Not seeing you was unbearable. Please don't leave me again, ever. I want to be with you, Ga Eul. I. Need. You."

 ** _Is it too late?_**

 ** _Do we not have a chance?_**

 ** _But me, I still think about you_**

 ** _And you might not know it_**

Yi Jeong released her hands. He took her right hand and placed it over his heart. He wiped her tears and caressed her cheeks softly.

"Ga Eul, can you feel that?" he asked.

She could feel his heart thumping loudly through her hand on his chest.

"It beats for you. Only for you."

Her heart began to pound wildly as well.

"Be my soul mate, Ga Eul. Be mine forever as I am yours."

With that, So Yi Jeong embraced Chu Ga Eul tightly, her sweet scent calming his whole being. She embraced him back with tears falling freely again. This time they were tears of happiness. Her soul mate had finally recognized her.

"Saranghae Ga Eul." "Saranghae Yi Jeong."

\- T.H.E. E.N.D. -


	2. Epilogue

**A.N:** Loads of thanks for your reviews, love, and support for this story. To **Charity** , I can't PM you so I'd like to tell everyone that your review and request made this epilogue possible. Thank you, Charity, and ms. margie too (for seconding it ^_^). To everyone, I hope this epilogue is to your liking. If not, please tell me so I can improve. Take care everyone and have a great day. Don't forget to smile.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters and the copyright to the song.

There's a quote from a real book in here, definitely not mine.

* * *

A man was lazing on a beach recliner under a wide rainbow-colored umbrella. With a glass of pineapple juice in his right hand, he watched his gorgeous wife and adorable young children a few feet away through his expensive branded sunglasses. A smile never left his handsome face. Although he couldn't hear them, every time he saw them laughed, his smile would turn wider. It was indeed an amazing sight to behold.

A little girl at about the age of 3, and a boy, three years older, were building a sand castle on the white sandy beach. The sun was bright and hot but the ocean breeze blanketed them with comfort. Not far from them, a beautiful woman in her early thirties was playing with a much younger little boy. With a wide straw hat covering her from the heat, she had her hair in a loose French braid. She wore a mesh yellow t-shirt on top of her swimming suit and a big flowery scarf was tied at her waist as a skirt. It flapped in the breeze, showing her long lovely legs. Motherhood had been kind to her, bestowing a gorgeous curve to her once slim frame. Once in a while, she would call out to the two older children, pointing at them about the funny things their little brother was doing and they laughed happily at the little boy.

Déjà vu much?

When and where had he seen this perfect picture before? He abruptly sat up at this sudden thought. He put the glass on the small table next to him and brought his right index finger to his temple. His eyes never left the four persons who had conquered his heart, and a pout slowly replaced the smile on his face. He frowned while searching through the plethora of directories in his mind, looking for the specific files on the best memories of his life.

"Got it!" He said, snapping his fingers. The smile came back in full force.

It was the day when he decided to confess his true feelings to her but also learned of her love for children that triggered this heartwarming vision. It was the day when his life changed in its entirety, the day that he finally recognized his soul mate.

 **Flashback**

So Yi Jeong was panicking.

He was at the So Museum having a meeting with a potential investor from Italy when his phone rang. Ahjussi Kim? His eyes widened at the name that appeared on the screen of that small device. This was not his norm. He was fiercely known among his staff for his strict 'No mobile phone in meetings' rule but this particular call was one that he could not risk of not answering. He quickly apologized to his guest, handed the meeting over to his assistant Park Gi Tae, and excused himself from the meeting room. Fortunately for him, his guest was very understanding. His phone kept ringing and ringing. He was barely out of the meeting room when he answered the call.

"Ahjussi. Yoboseyo?" His voice was a little shaky. _Please tell me everything is OK_.

"Yoboseyo Sir. I'm sorry to disturb you from your work," Ahjussi Kim replied.

For so many times Yi Jeong had asked Ahjussi Kim to call him Yi Jeong instead of Sir, but the elder man was just too kind and respectful to do so. Ahjussi Kim was his loyal butler whom he had came to love like a father. He was the one who had raised and watched over Yi Jeong since he was little. He watched the strict training that his young master had undergone to become the world-renowned potter prodigy that he was now. Sadly, each time there was a loud fight between his parents Ahjussi Kim could only offer his comforting words and embraces to the shaken young Yi Jeong. However, as he hit puberty, Yi Jeong chose different means of solace. He turned to alcohol and women. His Casanova reputation was a rebellion act towards his father's infidelity, something that Ahjussi Kim could not understand why. If Yi Jeong was angry that his father hurt his mother with his countless affairs, why would Yi Jeong turn exactly like his father, toying with the hearts of the many girls and women? Ahjussi Kim could only pray that one day a kindhearted lady would come and sincerely love Yi Jeong and pull him out of his sad world.

"It's alright Ahjussi. You can call me anytime." Yi Jeong cleared his throat. "What is it Ahjussi?"

"It's about Madam So." The old butler replied.

For a moment Yi Jeong froze. "What happened? How is she?" he quickly asked, worried.

"Sir, they are taking her to the hospital as we speak," said Ahjussi Kim. "You have to go there now Sir. She needs you more than ever in this condition." His voice began to tremble. Yi Jeong didn't fail to notice that Ahjussi Kim was holding his tears from the way he sounded.

That brought Yi Jeong back to his current state. He was panicking.

Yi Jeong sprinted to the elevator of his office floor and once inside, pushed the G button repeatedly as though it would make the elevator go down straight to the ground floor in a blink of an eye. After asking Ahjussi Kim to pack his bag and have one of the staff at home to bring it to the hospital, he immediately called Ji Hoo, Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo to be exact. Ji Hoo was a doctor at the Shinhwa Hospital where she was taken to.

"Ji Hoo!" he shouted once the call went through. "Get the doctor ready. They are taking her there now. I'm on my way from my office." Yi Jeong ordered.

"Ouch! Yi Jeong! My ear!" protested the doctor. "Calm down would you?" Ji Hoo continued, pulling his phone away from his ear for a second.

"How on earth can I calm down? You tell me! This is a matter of life and death Yoon Ji Hoo!" the potter scolded the doctor back.

As he spoke, he was already leaving the elevator and rushed to his car that was parked in front of the Museum's lobby. Thank goodness his assistant was competent. It seemed that Park Gi Tae had informed the valet to bring his car up to the front when he saw, through the glass wall of the meeting room, Yi Jeong rushing to the elevator. Yi Jeong told himself to give Park Gi Tae a fat bonus in the next staff appraisal exercise.

Within a minute, he was already on the road, speeding like there was no tomorrow.

"Yi Jeong, you need to calm yourself down OK? You can't drive in this state," said the ever calm doctor.

"I can drive in any state. Hey! Why are you still on the phone? Have you called the doctor? Have they arrived yet? Is she going to be alright? What if she… No. Why in the world did I think of that? What is wrong with me? Ji Hoo! Tell me that she's going to be alright. You have to make sure that they are going to be safe." Yi Jeong had started to talk non-stop. He was definitely consumed by panic.

"Yah! Yi Jeong! Listen to me. Listen. Relax will you? I need you to control yourself. I've alerted her doctor. The doctor's preparing the room and everything. You need to be strong and calm for her. She needs you, brother. She's going to be alright with you there. They both are." Ji Hoo needed Yi Jeong to be in the right state of mind. This Yi Jeong right now was not going to make things better.

With Ji Hoo's words, Yi Jeong's wild-racing heart started to gradually ease.

"I'm OK now," Yi Jeong finally said, breathing in and out deeply. "I'll be there in 10. See you then." and hung up. In any normal day, the hospital would be 20 minutes away from where he was, but Yi Jeong just couldn't care less about the speed limit, not this time. Sorry, Mr. Traffic Police Officer.

As he was driving, his mind went back to this morning at the So Mansion.

They were in their vast bedroom, scented with cherry blossom, her favorite. She was busy selecting which silk tie to complement his business suit.

"Hey, Jagiya. How are you feeling?" Yi Jeong approached his wife of one year from behind and kissed her left shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her once slim small waist, softly caressing the now swollen stomach. His heart soared high as he felt a light movement from the small being inside. "Good morning to you too Baby", he said, hand patting her tummy softly.

His child… his first child and a boy, according to the sonogram pictures that he had stared at thousands of times since the day they saw him. At first, his wife wanted it to be a surprise. She didn't want to know whether they were going to meet a he or a she, but Yi Jeong was not on the same boat. He was so excited at the thought of being a father that he pestered her day and night to see it until she had to give in to his childish wheedling. Talk about persistent, as his wife said, laughing when sharing his story with her parents and close friends.

"Oh! Hi, Honey." Ga Eul turned her head towards Yi Jeong and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You smell nice." He told her. Still in his embrace, she turned around and gave her husband her lovely smile. Yi Jeong stole a kiss.

"Yah! That is not fair." She pretended to scold him and pinched his left cheek lightly. She looked into his eyes, kissed him on the lips and leaned her head against his broad chest.

"My stomach hurt when I woke up." She said softly, one hand playing with the lapel of his expensive suit and the other on his hand that was still on her stomach.

Yi Jeong quickly leaned back a little and Ga Eul looked up at him. "Ga Eul, Jagiya, do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked worriedly. She was not due in another two weeks. "Or do you want me to stay in today? You know, just in case?" he suggested.

"No. No. No. No. That won't be necessary Honey. It might just be a false alarm. Don't worry about it." She declined.

"But…" her husband protested.

"No buts. You, Mr. So Yi Jeong, need to go to work. Mr. Ambrogio is coming and you are not going to miss this chance. Come on, let's have breakfast with Omma and Appa, and then you can go!" she ordered and pushed him out of their bedroom.

 _My wife can be too stubborn and bossy at times._ Yi Jeong sighed but smiled at her antics nonetheless.

Yi Jeong had his driver fetched Ga Eul's parents from their house three days ago. He had asked the elders to stay with them. Fortunately for the young couple, her parents were willing to come. Yi Jeong said that his staff could send her appa to work from their mansion. Her omma was a housewife and she was glad that she could be near her daughter during these last two weeks of her pregnancy. Mrs. Chu was worried about her. She gave birth to Ga Eul a week earlier than the scheduled date. Thus, Mrs. Chu was afraid that Ga Eul might also go into an early labor. Whether giving birth earlier than the due date was hereditary, Mrs. Chu was not going to take any chances when it came to the matter of life and death of giving birth, and that mother-to-be was her only child.

Before he left for work, Yi Jeong had quite a lengthy discussion with Ahjussi Kim. He was worried about what Ga Eul told him earlier in their bedroom. He left the faithful butler all sorts of instructions. Ga Eul used to tease him about his standard operating procedure (SOP) of her labor day, as she called it, saying that he was too worried about nothing. His parents-in-law watched him with amazement.

They were happy that their daughter was married to this wonderful man. To be honest to themselves, they were nervous when Ga Eul first broke the news. Who in South Korea wouldn't know of So Yi Jeong, the famous Casanova? What normal parents would be OK with the idea of their daughter married to a playboy? However, when Yi Jeong came to their house to ask for her hand in marriage, their worries washed away when they saw how deeply in love Yi Jeong was with Ga Eul and she with him. That love that the elder Chus first saw in their home two years ago was still evident. No… it got stronger by each passing minute.

Yi Jeong's thought was interrupted when his phone rang. Mr. Chu called to inform that they had just arrived at the hospital. This morning when he told his in-laws about her upset stomach Ga Eul just brushed him off saying that he was thinking too much into it. So he was surprised that his father-in-law decided to take a leave from work. "A father's instinct," said Mr. Chu, and Yi Jeong was hugely grateful for it.

Yi Jeong arrived at the hospital in the time that he said that he would. He must have done something good and right that there was a vacant parking spot near to the hospital emergency entrance. He took out his phone and dialed for Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong headed straight to the maternity ward without even stopping for a direction. This was the time that he was very proud of his SOP. He knew the hospital's layout well, and he was definitely going to brag about it to his wife once he got the chance. But at this moment, she needed him and he needed to be with her. The father-to-be ran as fast as he could.

"Ji Hoo, where are you?" he asked as soon as he heard his friend.

"I'm outside the delivery room. Are you here yet? She's been asking for you." Ji Hoo answered.

"I'm already near." Yi Jeong said, panting. "I see you and Appa now."

Yi Jeong was literally pushed into the delivery room by Ji Hoo. His father-in-law patted his shoulder and wished them well. Once inside, the midwife gave him a surgical gown and asked him to wash his hands. Her doctor was checking her readings and her omma was holding her hand. He was shaking hard but told himself to keep calm for his wife's sake.

"Annyeong." He said, softly, more like a whisper. Just like when he greeted her at her workplace the first thing he came back from Sweden, two years ago. "I'm here. I made it. How are you Jagiya? " He asked while taking her free sweaty hand. He gave his beloved wife his sweetest smile and kissed her forehead.

Ga Eul smiled at her husband, happy to finally see him there. "Annyeong." She replied, her voice sounded tired.

"I'm good. Your son here is just so naughty and so impatient. I wonder where he got it from?" She teased and winked at him.

God! How I love this woman, Yi Jeong thought to himself.

Here she was with her contractions 5 minutes apart and yet she was holding strong and was still able to throw in a tease and a flirt. He let out a small laugh and looked at her. His eyes were full of worry but also bursting with love for her. He pushed back the tears that threatened to fall but a few teardrops had managed to escape.

"Honey, why are you crying? Hey, hey, Honey. It's alright. I'm OK. We're OK. You don't want your son to see his macho appa cry do you?" Ga Eul said.

He shook his head, his other hand wiping his tears. She was the one in pain, yet it was her who was consoling him. Mrs. Chu had a smile on her face while observing the two persons whom she loved very much. Her motherly heart was touched by the sight in front of her.

Yi Jeong was about to return his wife's remark when Ga Eul suddenly let out a loud cry. The machine with the many wires plastered on her stomach started to show erratic up and down lines. Yi Jeong and Mrs. Chu kept their hold of Ga Eul's hand. Both had their hearts beating rapidly. Both continuously gave loving and encouraging words to the young first-time mother-to-be. Her doctor sat at the end of her bed, getting ready to deliver the naughty impatient little guy. It was time.

Yi Jeong had always admired his wife for her strength. During the whole delivery process, Ga Eul did not scream as loudly as he thought a woman giving birth would, that the whole floor could hear. He was surprised at that but was extremely proud of her. Furthermore, he didn't want Ji Hoo to later tease him endlessly about him making his wife screamed so loudly.

Everything went so fast and in a few minutes, a loud crying voice was heard throughout the room. Ga Eul slumped back on her bed, a wide smile etched on her exhausted face. Her omma patted her hand and kissed her forehead telling her repeatedly how wonderfully she did and that Omma was proud of her.

The baby had stopped crying. The female doctor then motioned Yi Jeong to come near and offered him to cut his son's umbilical cord. He smiled at his wife, kissed her hand before letting it go and in two strides was next to the doctor. With a shaking hand, he followed the doctor's instruction. He too had tears in his eyes.

Their child was perfect.

The doctor showed the baby to the young mother. Ga Eul sat up and took him in her hands. She choked a tear. Her smile never left her face. "He's beautiful." She said and continued, "Annyeong Baby. So you are the one huh?" The baby moved his tiny hands up as though trying to touch his omma's face. "Welcome to this world. Omma loves you very very much. Omma is going to take care of you. Don't you worry Baby." Ga Eul proudly showed their son to her husband and omma. "Say hi to Appa and Halmoni." Yi Jeong and Mrs. Chu couldn't agree more. Ga Eul was going to be a wonderful mother.

The midwife took the baby from her and headed to a counter in one corner of the room to have him cleaned up. Ga Eul immediately missed her little guy. Yi Jeong was back at Ga Eul's side and held her hand, all the while giving her his forever heart-melting smile. "Thank you," he said to her softly and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Saranghae Jagiya." "Saranghae Honey."

* * *

"So Dae-Hyun!"

The scream echoed throughout the So Mansion. The young mother had one hand on her hip and another massaging her temple.

"You come back in here right this instant, young man!" she yelled.

"Yes, Omma." A child's chirpy voice answered from the hallway. Ga Eul heard footsteps becoming louder and louder as the little toddler approached the family living room. She was usually the patient one in this household, but not today. So she closed her eyes and very slowly counted from one to ten, trying to control her anger. She needed to calm herself. It was for her own good, especially in her current condition.

"Omma! Saranghae Omma!" Two small hands suddenly wrapped around her swollen belly. Even though he was small and his height didn't reach her waist, he nearly knocked her down. Fortunately for her, she was standing next to the sofa and Ga Eul had one hand on the back of the sofa to keep herself steady from the sudden attack. She felt him kissed her stomach, again and again, muttering, after every kiss, "Saranghae Jae Hwa. Oppa loves you."

Hearing him said those words melted Ga Eul's anger in an instant. She looked at her first born and faked an angry face.

"Dae-Hyun? Do you have anything to say?" she asked.

Dae-Hyun lifted his head and looked at his mother with those beautiful dark brown eyes. "Like Omma's", as he proudly told the Gus' 3-year-old son and Woo Bin's 2-year-old daughter during their playtimes.

"Omma is very pretty. Omma smells like flowers. Dae-Hyun like." He answered, grinning widely, his dimples deepened.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes at his reply. Already showing his charm at this age eh? The young mother said to herself. She immediately thought of another So who was just as charming. She hid a smile that threatened to betray her. She needed him to learn something today. Scratch that. She had taught him a number of times before, but he just simply forgot.

Mrs. Chu had always advised her to be lenient with the toddler since he was just three years old. Ga Eul, however, insisted that he needed to learn values and virtues as early as possible. Yet she still let him had fun and enjoyed his childhood years. Ga Eul strongly believed in this. Furthermore, she read a quote in a child development book that wrote: "If what we have to do is to help man's mental life, then the first lesson we must learn is that the tiny child's absorbent mind finds all its nutrients in its surroundings." Ga Eul was also a huge believer of learn-while-you-play method. Having had babysitting jobs, a degree in child education and a kindergarten teacher job were indeed added bonuses in raising her child now.

"Why thank you, Baby. You too look handsome today," she said.

Praise first then go for the kill.

Ga Eul got down on her knees to be eye-leveled with her son and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Why are your toys all over the place Baby?" The mother had dropped the bomb.

"Because… because…" he looked at the scattered toys on the floor and exclaimed, "Because Dae-Hyun love all the toys Omma and Appa gave Dae-Hyun! Harabeoji and Dae-Hyun played cowboys and spaceships. Omma! Fun! Fun!" He put his hands around Ga Eul's neck, kissed her cheeks and smiled widely at Ga Eul. It was true.

Dae-Hyun. Great and honor. Those were the meanings of his name. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong chose the name for they hoped that he would become a great and an honorable man, not only in his future career but also in his values as a human. Right now, Ga Eul's heart was full of pride for her young son. This cuter mini version of Yi Jeong was already showing greatness by appreciating the gifts, and honor, by his willingness to share the joys of his toys with Harabeoji, the old Ahjussi Kim whom Dae-Hyun loved as much as he loved his Harabeoji Chu. Ga Eul held back her tears of happiness.

Ga Eul ruffled her son's soft black hair.

"That's great Baby, but why are they still on the floor? Do you remember what Omma said about leaving the toys on the floor? If Harabeoji or Appa or Omma or Halmoni or anyone stepped on them, it can be dangerous Baby. We might fall and get hurt. Baby, do you want that?" She asked him, giving out her pout and a sad face.

The lessons that she wanted him to learn – responsibility and consideration for others' safety.

Dae-Hyun's eyes widen at his Omma's words. He shook his head. "No. Dae-Hyun doesn't want Omma, Appa, Harabeoji, Halmoni or anybody to get hurt." Ga Eul could see tears forming in his doe eyes. He hugged Ga Eul tightly. "Omma. Dae-Hyun… Omma... sorry," he sobbed, tears now trailing down his chubby cheeks.

"Shhh.. shhh. Don't cry, Baby. Now let's put them in their box, alright? Omma will help Baby." Ga Eul patted her son's back to calm him down.

The moment So Yi Jeong entered the mansion, he heard laughter. A smile crept up his face and he followed the happy sound that led him to the family living room. He leaned on the opened door and watched the scene in front of him. His lovely wife was sitting on the floor. Her loose light yellow dress was not able to hide her stomach. Well of course, silly Yi Jeong, he said to himself. She was 8 months pregnant. Her face glowed and flushed from her laughs. Her pregnancy had made her looked much more beautiful. Looking at the little man next to her was like looking at his mirror image, except for his eyes. I was that cute he smugly thought and let out a soft chuckle.

The two were too immersed in their play that they didn't notice him come in. Mother and son were laughing together. The toddler would show a toy to her, and they played with it for a minute or two before putting it into the big colorful box. The whole process was laced with their laughter and teases. It was indeed a pleasant sight for the former Casanova.

"May I play too?" he interrupted. He got impatient from waiting for them to notice him. He wanted to join in on the fun too.

"Appa!" Little Dae-Hyun shouted, delighted that his Appa was finally home. He stood up and ran towards Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong picked his son up and nuzzled his nose at those dimpled cheeks. Dae-Hyun giggled and did the same to his father. Yi Jeong walked up to Ga Eul and offered her his hand. Ga Eul put the last toy into the box, took his hand and stood up with some difficulties. She gave him a light kiss.

"Annyeong Honey. Welcome Back." Her sweet voice and greetings were always one of the reasons why he couldn't wait to get home after the long busy day at the Museum.

"Annyeong Jagiya. How is my Jae Hwa today?" he asked. His hand rubbed her stomach softly.

Ga Eul pouted. "You only missed Jae Hwa? What about me?" she sulked and pretended to leave the room. Yi Jeong laughed at her antics. He pulled her closer and pinched her cheeks. "Of course I miss you the most," and kissed her. Their son leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips too. She immediately granted them her wide gorgeous smile.

"Come on Mrs. So, Mr. So Junior. Let's go get ready for dinner."

* * *

"Omma! Jae Hwa spilled my milk!"

"Omma! Jae Hwa put her hands in my pudding!"

"Omma! Jae Hwa pulled out all the tissues from the box!"

"Omma! Jae Hwa tore my drawings!"

"Omma! Jae Hwa ruined my clay dough!"

"Omma! Jae Hwa chewed my pencil!"

"Omma! Jae Hwa ate a bug!"

"Omma! Jae Hwa punched me! Waaaaaaaa!"

"Ommaaaaaaa!"

This little girl is going to be the death of me, Ga Eul thought, yet it was only three months ago that she had her first birthday. She let out a heavy sigh.

Ga Eul closed their bedroom door and headed straight to the bed. She climbed on and lied down on her back, hands, and legs eagle spread. How unladylike but she couldn't be bothered. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Yi Jeong came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see his wife in that position. He walked towards their super king sized bed and switched on the baby monitors on the bedside table. Then, he sat at the edge of the bed. He poked her shoulder softly.

"Jagiya, are you OK?" he queried.

Ga Eul groaned and opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw his concerned eyes.

"Oh Honey. I am dead beat," she answered and rolled over towards him. She laid her head on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist, cherishing his warmth.

"OK. Scoot over." Yi Jeong ordered.

Ga Eul rolled back to the middle of the bed. Yi Jeong laughed at his wife's reaction before he did the same, causing her too, to break into one.

"Are the kids asleep? They were still up when I went to check on them." He started their nightly chat after making themselves comfortable in each other's cuddles.

"Goodness, yes. Finally." She sounded relieved but exhausted. He felt her eyelashes fluttered against his chest, fighting Mr. Sleep.

"Now tell me." He said, softly. His left hand played with her silky sweet flowery fragrance hair.

"It's Jae Hwa." She finally said. They called the little girl Darling but whenever Ga Eul was too tired from chasing the girl, she used her real name.

"What did she do today?" he asked, not sounding surprised at all. He had heard the story for so many times now.

Ga Eul let out a sigh. "Since she got her feet, I swear I can't keep up with her anymore." Jae Hwa started to walk only two months ago. "I don't know where she got her energy from. She doesn't take anything other than her milk and rice with soups." Ga Eul wondered and worried. "Poor Ahjussi. We were outside in the garden. I asked Dae-Hyun to play with Jae Hwa while I water the plants. Yes, I still kept my eyes on them too." She defended herself before her husband could comment about it. "But, the next thing I know, Ahjussi was running like mad towards Jae Hwa. She was chasing a butterfly and heading straight into the rose beds. It seemed that Dae-Hyun didn't notice her since he was too busy watching a caterpillar."

"Oh. Dae-Hyun is constantly annoyed by his sister too. Do you remember the robot drawing that he showed you last night? The one that he spent like, what, an hour to finish?" she asked to which he nodded. "It's a very good drawing," he added. "Well, Dae-Hyun wanted to color it this morning. I suggested that he use pencil colors, but our son wanted to use the watercolors instead. Ah huh, watercolors. Guess who came and helped?" Yi Jeong could not hold his laugh anymore. "You're laughing? I'm not finished yet." she scolded him. "Oh you wouldn't believe it but I've never seen Dae-Hyun's face that red before. I had to ask Ahjussi to take him outside before he hit her. She just stood there watching her brother fuming and then happily painted her white dress. It happened so fast that I wasn't able to stop her." She said, frustrated.

"Honey, remind me not to buy her white dresses or anything white for that matter. Ever. Please?" Yi Jeong pinched his wife's nose.

"Sure Dae-Hyun loves Jae Hwa, but she disturbs him all the time. His words, not mine. He doesn't understand that Jae Hwa just wants to play with him. Honey, it's a war zone here. Every day," Ga Eul emphasized.

"Do you know that she punched Dae-Hyun's stomach? I don't know how it started. They were playing in their nursery with Appa and Omma. When I got there, Dae-Hyun was wailing. He was rocking back and forth holding his stomach. Jae Hwa was grinning and clapping her hands. But I was like, oh come on Dae-Hyun. How bad was the punch? She's just a little girl." She sighed again.

"Sometimes I wonder if she really is a girl. She's so different from Dae-Hyun. He was such a calm baby. Yes, he's naughty too, but Jae Hwa is just so, so… it's like she's five times naughtier." Ga Eul massaged her temple.

Yi Jeong laughed again at his wife's complaints. "So is Jae Hwa a little monster?" he teased.

She stiffened and eyes wide. Ga Eul looked up to her husband.

"It's you! She got it from you!" She exclaimed.

She remembered that day, years ago, in the park. She was telling him about the kids whom she babysat and asked if he too was also a little monster when he was little. He said yes.

"This is all your fault, So Yi Jeong." She pouted and hit his chest lightly.

Yi Jeong laughed louder. "But you still love Jae Hwa." It was a statement.

"To eternity." she nodded. "But why can't she be like me? I was a good child, still am. Ask Omma." Ga Eul couldn't resist whining. Yi Jeong kissed her forehead.

For some moments, comfortable silence enveloped the couple while they shared each others' warmth under the thick duvet. All that they could hear was their own evenly breathings.

"Honey?" Ga Eul spoke.

"Hmm?" was Yi Jeong's short reply.

"Will she turn out respectful and beautiful? Just like her name?" Her voice was full of concerns.

"Jagiya?" her husband was taken aback at her question. Yi Jeong did not expect that Ga Eul would throw in such question. He pondered for a while, trying to find the best possible answers to her worry.

"Yes. Jae Hwa is a beautiful girl, Jagiya." Yi Jeong said. "Have you not seen her big eyes, her chubby cheeks, her dimples, her nose, her mouth and her soft hair?" His fingers touched Ga Eul's each feature as he spoke of it. "My daughter is very beautiful and pretty. I wonder who her mother is." Ga Eul pinched his arm. Yi Jeong laughed at her response.

"Jagiya, she's only 15 months old. She's a playful happy child. Let her be mischievous, naughty and a little monster. I wouldn't worry too much about it because I know that she has you as her mother. You are going to raise her well. Raise her with all the good virtues that we want her to have and live by. Like how you are doing with Dae-Hyun."

Ga Eul looked up at Yi Jeong, tears swelling in her eyes. Her husband's simple words touched her whole being. He was always the one who could soften her heart when the children were testing on her patience and getting on her nerves.

"I think all this worry now, is just your tired self-talking. Jae Hwa is, I admit, quite a handful." He wiped her falling tears. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here at home with you to look after her." His sad eyes locked with hers.

Ga Eul pushed herself up a little and kissed him. She then hugged him tightly and he did too. "I love you, So Yi Jeong. Thank you for being a wonderful husband and father."

"I love you too, Chu Ga Eul."

"Honey," she whispered and continued "Have you ever thought of this?"

"Of what?" he queried.

"Isn't it weird that Dae-Hyun is mini you but with my personality, and Jae Hwa looks exactly like me but is naughty like you?" his wife asked.

"And?" Yi Jeong further asked when he sensed that it was not all that his wife had to say.

"I can't imagine how it's going to be if we have another child." Ga Eul just had to get it out of her mind.

Yi Jeong gave his wife his most charming and seductive look. The only one exclusively for her and her only.

"Why don't we find out together and deal with it when the time comes? Starting from now."

With that, So Yi Jeong kissed his wife as his hand reached for the remote control on the bedside table and switched off the lights.

* * *

"Yeaayyy! A brother!" Dae-Hyun was jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

"No! No! No! Jae Hwa wants girl. Harabeoji! Halmoni! Jae Hwa wants girl." Jae Hwa cried loudly. She shook her head and stomped her little feet.

"Who wants a sister if she's going to be like you?" Dae-Hyun stuck out his tongue at Jae Hwa. Yes, nine months after his robot drawing incident, his younger sister still disturbed him.

Jae Hwa cried even louder.

"Dae-Hyun. That is not a nice thing to do and say to your sister." Halmoni Chu said and went to comfort the little girl.

"I'm sorry Halmoni." He said and then continued jumping up and down while chanting "A boy. A brother. Yeayy!". His Harabeoji Chu, the F3, and their families laughed warmly at his excitement and at Jae Hwa's protests. They were in a private room at Shinhwa Hospital waiting for Yi Jeong to bring Ga Eul and their newborn in from the delivery room.

When Yi Jeong and Ga Eul first knew about this pregnancy, they decided to keep the gender of the baby as a surprise. The children were very excited about having a little sibling, each for his and her own reason. However, occasional fights occurred between the brother and sister when they talked about the baby. Who gets to sleep next to the baby, who can help feed the baby, who will push the baby's stroller etc etc etc. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul would watch their two children with amusement.

The moment the people that they had been waiting for came into the room, Dae-Hyun rushed towards them and kissed his mother but Jae Hwa was at a corner of the room, her head hung low. The men hugged, patted and congratulated Yi Jeong while the ladies took turn to hold and squeeze Ga Eul's hand as their signs of love. A nurse that came in with them settled Ga Eul on her bed and the baby's bassinet was placed next to her bed. Dae-Hyun, the F3's children and the ladies swarmed the bassinet, delighted to meet the So's latest addition.

Ga Eul noticed a little girl standing at the corner, looking at her. The little girl's pretty face was sad, her eyes red from her tears. She played with her fingers. Ga Eul then called for Yi Jeong and when he met her eyes, she motioned him to the corner. Yi Jeong laughed and walked towards the little girl.

When he reached her, he kneeled down on one knee and took her hands. "What are you doing here Darling? Come," he said and smiled at her. She resisted at first, protesting still. Her father picked her up, kissed her on her cheeks and brought her to her mother. Yi Jeong gently put Jae Hwa on the bed with Ga Eul, being extra careful with Ga Eul's condition. The little girl started to sob when her mother kissed her chubby face.

"Hi, Darling." Ga Eul's voice was soft, loving. She held her daughter's small hands in one hand and wiped her tears with another. "Why are you crying? Look, Darling. Look who's here?" she pointed to the little boy who was sleeping peacefully in his bassinet despite the many admirers surrounding him.

Little Jae Hwa looked down at her hands, pouting. She did not want to look at her baby brother. Ga Eul then asked Jan Di to give the baby to her. Once the baby was in her arms, Ga Eul nudged her daughter lightly. Jae Hwa shook her head. Ga Eul nudged again and the little girl again shook her head. Everybody in the room including Dae-Hyun smiled at the mother and daughter scene.

"Baby, look. He has your beautiful eyes. His hair is black like yours too. He is going to be a handsome man like you." Ga Eul said to Dae-Hyun, to which, her first born straightened his posture, feeling proud and happy. From the corner of her eyes, Ga Eul noticed Jae Hwa fidgeted a little.

"But Omma thinks that little baby looks more like Jae Hwa. Right, Appa?" She continued and looked at Yi Jeong, lovingly. Yi Jeong understood what her wonderful brilliant wife was doing and nodded his head. "Absolutely Omma. He's cute like his big sister," he replied. The little girl stopped fidgeting and her ears perked at her parents' exchange of words. She lifted her head and turned to look at the baby. Ga Eul smiled, victoriously.

Jae Hwa leaned towards her baby brother and studied his features. His nose and mouth were like hers. They both had chubby cheeks and surprisingly a small mole on their upper lips. Jae Hwa's face glowed and she had a wide smile on her face. Her small fingers touched his hair, nose, and cheeks gently and then she kissed the baby's cheeks. The baby made small movements every time he sensed her touches and kiss.

Everything was going to be alright.

"Omma?" Jae Hwa finally spoke. Oh how Ga Eul had missed her soothing voice. "Yes, Darling?" she answered.

"Baby's name?" she asked. "Yes Omma, Appa. What is baby's name?" Dae-Hyun added, not wanting to be left out of this heartwarming moment.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong, her eyes asking for approval. Her husband smiled and nodded.

"Dae-Jung. Great and righteous," she said, proudly.

"So Dae-Jung. Welcome to the So family."

 **End of flashback**

So Yi Jeong walked towards the happy family and when he reached his wife, he scooped the little Dae-Jung up, twirled a couple of times and kissed him on the cheeks. The chubby cheeked Dae-Jung giggled, hugging his father tightly and returned the kisses. Ga Eul then stood up and ruffled her son's jet black hair. While Yi Jeong held his son in one arm, he wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She let out a squeal but soon mimicked him. She too wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a kiss on her husband's cheek. Yi Jeong kissed her as well, on her forehead, cheeks, and finally her soft sweet lips that he could never get enough of. Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa cheered in delight. They loved watching their parents' displays of affection. They stood up and ran towards their parents and little brother to join in on the big family hug.

Déjà vu much?

T.H.E. E.N.D.


End file.
